


Ночной гость

by xenosha



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: О бардовской отваге, крепком сне и природе некоторых чудовищ.





	Ночной гость

Тогда была изумительная летняя ночь. Полевые травы, устав, покачивались на лёгком, освежающем после жаркого дня ветерке, всё ещё в воздухе был развеян восхитительный цветочный аромат, приятнее запаха любой из аристократок, сколько бы духов она на себя ни вылила. 

В небе сверкающим речным песком были рассыпаны звёзды. От пьяного лунного света кружилась голова; или в том была повинна вишнёвая настойка?.. Лютик в том уверен не был, и вновь приложился к фляге, аккуратно достав её из-за пояса спутницы.

\- Так вот, моя милая, - продолжил он, втянув носом медовый воздух, - тогда была такая же дивная ночь. Впрочем, нет; ваш покорный слуга вынужден признать, что впервые за свою долгую жизнь солгал – ночь, украшенная вашим присутствием, да ещё такая тихая, не может быть сравнима с чем бы то ни было…

Менестрель потянулся за рукой сидевшей перед ним девушки и невесомо поцеловал её пальцы. Та растерянно хихикнула и покраснела, игриво отвернув симпатичную кудрявую головку; руку, впрочем, забирать не стала.

\- Вы так вдохновляющи, - говорил меж тем Лютик, гладя её ладонь. Юная совсем, наивная, а потому ещё более манящая… Как вся царившая вокруг ночь. – Куда вам до той женщины; не будем о прошлом.

Будто по нотам, пели, надрываясь, цикады. Шелестели травы. Девушка, чьё имя давно вылетело от подлунных запахов у Лютика из головы, осторожно поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь.

\- А вы, мастер Лютик, - голос у неё немного дрогнул от улыбки, не сходившей с губ, - вы… так милы. Я не знаю, что сказать и… - Она снова споткнулась. - Что я могу... 

\- Ни слова! – Лютик, не оборачиваясь, нащупал свободной рукой отложенную лишь несколько минут назад лютню. – Я знаю, дорогая, всё, что вы бы хотели сказать; хотите, я вам расскажу?

\- Кто же против баллад Лютика! - заулыбалась она.

Менестрель прибился к купеческому обозу этим утром, встретившись с ним на тракте. Несколько дней им было по пути, да и торговец, как оказалось, слышал о песнях Лютика только хорошее. Приятный довесок – очаровательная барышня, его дочь – и была источником его знаний о менестреле… Чарующая, улыбчивая, манящая больше, чем пряный запах луговых трав.

Следующая его песня обязательно будет об этом, только не забыть бы…

Лютик откашлялся и лучезарно улыбнулся девушке, предпочётшей его общество и огонь костра отцовскому храпу, а сейчас прилёгшей ему на плечо – не привыкла ещё к бессонным ночам. Менестрель перебрал пальцами струны и мечтательно улыбнулся: и играть ничего не надо – так вокруг певуче и сладко. Да и девушка вся его безо всяких сеансов музицирования – только руку к шнуровке протяни.

От задумчивого, но ласкового поглаживания девичьих плечиков его отвлёк громкий треск в кустах по ту сторону дороги; девчушка заметно вздрогнула и крепче прижалась к Лютику. Тот порадовался, что собственную дрожь удалось скрыть, взял её за подбородок и повернул побледневшее лицо к себе:

\- Не стоит так волноваться. Мало ли здесь зверья…

\- Да, - она довольно резко кивнула, глядя мужчине за плечо, - да, конечно… Отец говорил о волках… Не подойдут к костру…

Голос её не звучал уверенно, да и Лютик с опаской покосился на обочину. Но мало ли причин у шуршания – лягушки, обломанная ветка, сбитая ветром…

\- Оставьте это. – Менестрель на миг замолк и откашлялся, поняв, что в голосе его звенит насторожённость, а не успокаивающая уверенность. – Не стоит обращать внимания на…

Девчушка окончательно побелела и завизжала, выбившись из объятий и в мгновение ока отпрыгнув в сторону. Лютик лишь успел обернуться и подскочить на ноги, прижимая к себе драгоценную лютню.

Из кустов неторопливо вышло крупное, в человеческий рост, если не выше, существо, плотоядно рассматривающее Лютика светящимися жёлтыми глазами. Мужчина сглотнул и попятился. Чудище рыкнуло. Девица, глубоко вздохнув, решительно рухнула в обморок.

Менестрель и существо одновременно обернулись к ней; последнее будто бы досадливо заворчало. Лютик едва различал посторонние звуки – всё заглушал шум крови в ушах, – не говоря уж о том, чтобы гореть желанием выслушать мнение явно принюхивающегося чудовища по поводу стойкости купеческих дочерей. Он отошёл ещё на шаг, и, не зная, что сделать, выставил перед собой лютню – лучше уж она, чем он…

Лютик всё силился припомнить хоть одно слово из скудных рассказов Геральта о полевой нечисти. Вспоминались одни лишь гули да утопцы, но ни кладбищ, ни рек по близости не было… кажется. Из-за света костра менестрель едва был в силах разглядеть хоть какие-то подробности облика пришельца, кроме его роста, ширины плеч и их мохнатости; и ещё хищных, опасно сузившихся глаз, разглядывающих его из темноты.

\- Что это за цирк? – отчётливо услышал Лютик и помертвел окончательно. «Оборотень!.. Или вампир. Но ведь с ними можно иметь дела… имел же… - Мысли смешались в такую кашу, что мужчина едва мог сохранять неподвижность. – А этот купец проклятый только храпеть и перестал!..» - вдруг подумалось с особой обидой.

Монстр сделал ещё несколько широких шагов и вошёл в круг света от костра; пятиться Лютику было некуда – позади была только ночь, уже не казавшаяся такой дивно-спокойной, поэтому он вперился взглядом в плотоядно оскалившуюся морду.

Что ж, она оказалась очень похожей на человеческое лицо – и тем пугала лишь сильнее. Морда была покрыта морщинами и толстыми, тёмными, почти чёрными венами. Позади виднелось два не то рога, не то гребня, а из пасти текла тонкая струйка какой-то жидкости, которая почти не блестела в свете огня и к которой липла длинная, спутавшаяся шерсть, лишь немного закрывавшая морду. 

«Ранено или ело? Не так опасно… Смогу убежать?»

Рука, всё ещё державшая лютню, будто меч, дрогнула. По щеке стекла струйка пота.

Монстр отчётливо выругался и, шатаясь, с нечеловеческой скоростью подскочил к Лютику, как раз начавшему всерьёз обдумывать вариант последовать примеру миловидной спутницы и встретить смерть в спасительном забытьи. Чудище больно вцепилось в плечо менестреля и попыталось повалить его на землю; тот задёргался в бессмысленной попытке вырваться из хватки. Свободной лапой оно угрожающе показало когти… очень уж знакомо блеснувшие в свете огня. 

Волчий амулет?

\- Повторяю, - прорычал пришелец. – Что это за цирк?!

Лютик всё ещё находился на грани обморока – но уже от радости.

\- Геральт! – Он постарался выдавить улыбку. – Ты слегка… ты… что с… - Менестрель испуганно рассматривал перекошенное лицо ведьмака, не приобрётшее ничего человеческого от того, что его обладатель человеком оказался. Геральт (теперь Лютик понял) тяжело опирался на друга, продолжая зло дышать и ругаясь вполголоса. 

Он с некоторым трудом оттолкнулся от Лютика и осел у костра.

\- Принеси жимолость, - услышал менестрель.

\- Чего?..

\- Живо!

Лютик решил не испытывать судьбу; чуть поколебавшись, он положил лютню возле ведьмака и унёсся в темноту. Они с Геральтом были знакомы уж столько, что даже Лютику не хватит слов (и даже песен!) сосчитать, и всё же в таком состоянии он видел друга редко, если не сказать – никогда. Он, конечно, совсем не монстр и живьём друга не съест… скорее всего… рисковать, в общем, не хотелось.

К его возвращению (с, с позволения сказать, целым веником жимолости) ведьмак будто из воздуха достал бутылку спиртного, к которой то и дело прикладывался, перемежая это сплёвыванием крови и заинтересованным поглядыванием на всё ещё лежавшую без сознания купеческую дочурку. Лютик завистливо вздохнул и тут же вздрогнул – так резко обернулся Геральт.

Не говоря ни слова, мужчина вырвал у менестреля его скромный букетик и надрал оттуда листьев; может, Лютику и показалось, но руки у него слегка дрожали. Менестрель молча присел у костра, прижав к себе лютню и нервно поглаживая её, как незадолго до этого гладил милую барышню – да уж, и до чего быстро и женщины, и ночи теряют своё очарование… 

Ему показалось, что он отвлёкся всего на секунду, но ведьмак уже закончил колдовать над листьями и, одним глотком осушив полупустую бутылку, откинулся назад, тяжело дыша и глядя на звёзды. Лютик с облегчением заметил, что лицо его довольно быстро стало принимать нормальный цвет.

Прождав ещё несколько минут, он с почти прежней безмятежностью поинтересовался:

\- Ну и… что это было?

Вместо ответа Геральт отстегнул от пояса трофей и, не отнимаясь от земли, поднял его над головой. Лютик осмотрел неопределённо-угрожающую морду с интересом, но без страха (Геральт определённо побил все рекорды жути, так что какой-то среднезубастый монстр Лютика не впечатлил) и с умным видом кивнул. Ведьмак, по-прежнему молча и не глядя, вернул голову на крюк.

\- Да, друг мой, ты сегодня даже говорливее, чем обычно, - резюмировал менестрель. – Что, между прочим, вовсе не облегчает работу творца!..

Геральт зарычал. Лютик покорно заткнулся.


End file.
